Gorillaz: Amina's antics
by NabiTheRabbit
Summary: The members of Gorillaz have a new problem at hand, it's a ghost! Don't worry she's 'friendly' she came to the band randomly and now she won't leave, will she bring about new adventure and music of will she be more trouble for Murdoc to handle?


Most of the band was already awake aside from Noodle who took over a bed in her sleep everyone else was on the rather large and comfy, sofa that was just off from the Kong Studio's kitchen by time 2D had gotten out of bed. 2D had begun his morning routine; he dragged his tired ass out of bed, then pulled himself to the coffee machine that was his saving grace but gave a shout as Amina appeared on the counter forming into her human form to talk "Hello hello, sir!" 2D gave her a look "You don't need to call me that, either way what made you come out today...aside from trying to kill me." she looked into his Hyphema dulled eyes and laughed before a book appeared on her lap he raised an eyebrow at the ghost "A ghost care manual!" He blinked "How old are you any way?" she chuckled as she slid off the counter as Murdoc walked on in, giving a quiet nod and a guttural burp from his last night drink after the concert "I gotta say love, you annoy the heck outta me but you got some voice, and talent." she nodded and flicked his upside down cross with an odd hot pink blush "Yeah yeah, you pig." Walking off to go check on Noodle Murdoc looked over to 2D as he tried to lift the large book "What is that book for? You ain't needing no books here blud!" he huffed opening it "A companion ghost care manual. It's a stupid thing but I can say it's needed-" after a loud crashing sound Amina gave a shout "No! Russel put me down!" 2D shook his head "I'll be up in my room." He chuckled and left the kitchen.

Murdoc was humming along in the kitchen as he focused on emptying 2 large bags of gummy bears inside a tall jar. With a yawn he turned around and bent down to open one of the lower cupboards reaching in past various bottled beverages and snatching the vodka bottle. He screwed off the cap and tossed it behind him before taking a swig of the bottle and shuddering slightly from the strong taste before he tipped it over the jar allowing the fluid to pour out rapidly until the entire bottle had been emptied. He licked his lips wanting to eat them already but he knew they had to soak for at least a few hours. He grumbled as he grabbed the jar and shoved it into the fridge before heading into the living room and face planting into one of the couches. It took him under a minute to fall asleep and start abruptly snoring. Russel was hanging out on the couch next to Murdoc, with his focus on the T.V screen as he boredly flipped through the channels trying to find the right entertainment Amina squished into a ball popped back into her ghost form and pouted "Big ol' meany!" he had laughed softly and patted her curl down and soon her tummy growled and after looking to Murdoc she grinned he hid a yummy looking sandwich in the fridge yesterday she's been aiming to eat it too.

When opening the fridge she looked around soon spotting a tall jar with odd colored things in it (Gummy bears are made from by products of meat and leather...I still love them xD) taking with her stubby little hands she sniffed the jar and closed the fridge "I wonder what these are, they have an odd scent." she gasped "A special treat!" oping the jar quickly she shoved the half of it in her mouth and ate all of the Gummy Bears inside after giving a burp the jar fell to floor in tact "Man those were awesome, I wonder wh-" her eyes widened and a drunken blush appeared on her cheeks she giggled softly and went around the kitchen knocking things over soon laughing to a stop and floating down to the floor, 2D had come down from his room for some water and noticed the descending spirit who then transformed into her psychical form Russel glances from the T.V screen to see the ghost woman acting funny all of a sudden and he raises an eyebrow wondering what he just missed. As she sat her attention was called to the ceiling fan as it spun around and around 2D looks to Russel for answers but he just shrugs looking just as lost as he is, 2D heads towards her at a leisurely pace before stopping in front of the ghost woman watching as she failed to notice his presence and instead stare at the ceiling fan in a wonky daze.

He then bends down a bit and waves one of his hands in front of her and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and look at him startled since he appeared out of nowhere he flinched not meaning to scare the usually scaring him ghost and couldn't help but feel guilty Noodle peers up from a sofa laughing at Amina soon the sky blue haired male smiled "Who gave you liquor?" he was about to say Murdoc but that would be out of character for him but Amina laughed "I don't drink silly willy billy! I had me some yummy in my tummy gummy bears!" Russel watched amused as 2D chuckled from her "Who knew ghost can get drunk." he held out his long hand in order to help her up but she just up and tackle hugged him to the floor nuzzling his face "Get off me Amina!" she whined and laughed happily "Never Marshmallow man! I will save the candy folk!" as he tried to push her off him Noodle and Russel were holding their stomachs from laughter this caused a bamboo vase to fall over Murdoc's head the water startled him so he shoots up out of his sleep glancing around in every direction breathing heavily Russel and Noodle quickly stopped as he sat up seeing the ghost woman hugging 2D happily and him trying get away like a cat though he noticed him awake which caused him to freak out a bit more. After a while of this, Murdoc went over to the fridge to get his Vodka soaked Gummy Bears ignoring the ghost antics and somehow forgetting the bamboo sticking out of his hair, he was ready to have some of his Gummy Bears but his usual smirk vanished and his eyes widened when he opened the fridge door to see his jar of candies were stolen. His eyes darted around the room with a crazed look trying to find the culprit, and 2D gulped sitting completely still trying to hide Amina but she won't go into her ghost form "Who ate my Gummy bears?" Noodle didn't say anything considering she can't even touch liquor, and Russel had burst out in laughter but Murdoc looked over to 2D as he tried to usher Amina upstairs to hide her from the Green Giant's wrath but she was being slow having the sky blue haired male consider throwing her over his shoulder like a rice bag "Amina!" the ghost answered to her name so she laughed "Yesh?~" The blue haired man stops after he hears a yelp from behind. Briskly turning around he was surprised to see Russel holding Murdoc up by his neck collar ending the big chase before it could even set into action Amina grins and cheers happily "Yay! Dog pile!" she aimed to jump onto the two guys but 2D grabbed her waist before she flew off and at that she became a limp noodle beginning to whine for naps as Russel gave Murdoc a talking to as to leaving her alone before he gave a look to Amina who was currently poking Noodles face she doing the same but merely enjoying the antics of the ghost woman he grumbled a few curses before grabbing the keys to the car and leaving to get more damn Gummy Bears 2D and Russel gave a sigh of relief before noticing Amina and Noodle had fallen asleep together nice and calmly, 2D seemed to genuinely enjoy looking after the two of them...even though one of them was a really wild ghost, he smirked sticking his hands into his pockets while Russel just shook his head and snickered. "She's your problem D."


End file.
